So Far Away
by 18lzytwner
Summary: Booth comes home after being away. Will Brennan cope or tell him to get lost? A oneshot.


_A/N: T__his has nothing to do with my current series. Just something I thought would be cute. ;) The song is __**Far Away**__ by Nickelback._

* * *

**So Far Away**

**By 18lzytwner**

Seeley Booth could feel the commercial flight begin its descent and the pilot came on over the loudspeaker to confirm it. The flight from San Diego to Chicago had been long but the flight from the Windy City to D.C. had seemed even longer. His ears began to pop as the plane continued to reach a lower altitude.

Within minutes the Boeing seven forty-seven's wheels were skidding across the tarmac. It slowed and came to the terminal to offload its passengers. Booth had received a window seat on his ticket and knew that the man sitting next to him would get out first. However when the flight attendant motioned for everyone to begin their exit, the older gentleman turned to Booth and said,

"You go first son. Rangers lead the way," Booth gave a nod, seeing as this man had obviously served.

"Thank you sir but you should go first," he insisted.

"Son, I spent a good part of my life going first, I think now it's your turn," the man pulled up his sleeve to reveal a United States Marine tattoo with the date nineteen sixty-five underneath it. Booth gave a nod and stood up. He extended a hand and the man shook it.

"Good luck son and thank you for all you've done," the passenger smiled.

"Thank you sir," Booth smiled, exited the row, and straightened his combat fatigues. He reached up in the overhead compartment to grab his pack and also grabbed the other bags with it. The man in the seat next to him smiled and accepted his luggage. Then Booth turned to walk down the crowded aisle.

About fifteen minutes later, the Army Ranger exited the gate at which the plane had arrived. He scanned the crowd but he didn't have to scan for long as he heard,

"Daddy!" Parker came running and Booth scooped him up in his arms.

"I missed you, Daddy," the little boy said.

"I missed you too Bub," Booth gave his son a huge hug. It felt good to hold him in his arms again after being away for the past ten months.

"Welcome home Seeley," Rebecca gave a smile as he set Parker down. She gave him a hug as well; glad to see that he'd made it home in one piece.

"Thanks Rebecca," he smiled and then turned to see Angela Montenegro standing there. The forensic artist wasted no time in giving Booth a giant hug.

"It's so good to have you back. As for tonight, everything is in place. You have no idea how hard it was to convince her to come out tonight. She's been in a miserable mood since you left and stuck us with Agent Howard. Although I have to admit she'll never suspect a thing," Angela told him.

Later, at his apartment, Booth stood in front of the bedroom mirror. Angela had had his best suit cleaned and pressed and he looked extremely handsome for the New Year's Eve festivities that were held every year at the Jeffersonian.

_This time, This place, Misused, Mistakes, Too long, Too late, Who was I to make you wait?_

His thoughts wandered to the last time he and Temperance spoke on the night before he shipped out. She had been angry with him for leaving and she didn't hide it. His partner had yelled and screamed which he had responded to by yelling and shouting back. It hadn't been the way he wanted to leave. 

_Just one chance, Just one breath, Just in case there's just one left…  
_

Riding in the taxi down the Jeffersonian, Booth continued to think of his partner. She hadn't responded to any of his letters and eventually he stopped sending them. He finally wrote a note to Angela to alert her to his coming home and she had written back about her plan to get Brennan to realize what a stubborn woman she was. Booth just hoped that this would work.

_Cause you know, you know, you know…_

The cab arrived at its destination and he paid the driver. Slowly he headed up the steps to the main entrance and Hodgins flagged him down.

_That I love you, I have loved you all along, And I miss you, Been far away for far too long…_

The entomologist smiled and nodded as he led Booth through the back way so Brennan wouldn't see him make an entrance. Things hadn't seemed to change much since he'd left.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and you'll never go, Stop breathing if, I don't see you anymore…_

Music filled the great room that had been used for the Halloween and Christmas parties. People danced, chatted, and ate the food that had been laid out on the buffet table. Booth scanned the room looking for the woman he wanted, not even noticing that Hodgins had left his side to find Angela.

_On my knees, I'll ask, Last chance for one last dance, Cause with you, I'd withstand, All of hell to hold your hand…  
_

There she was sitting in a chair along the far wall. She was wearing an eloquent green dress that flowed to the floor. The look on her face was one of boredom and she looked to the floor.

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us, Give anything but I won't give up, Cause you know, you know, you know…_

He strode across the room with his usual confidence. Nothing was going to stop him from trying to get her to understand. Soon he was in front of her and he extended his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

_That I love you, I have loved you all along, And I miss you, Been far away for far too long…_

Brennan looked at him as if he couldn't be standing there. She just stared at him and he gently took her hand and lifted her from her seat. Taking her to the dance floor, he pulled her close as the danced to the slow song that had started.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and you'll never go, Stop breathing if, I don't see you anymore…_

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"It's nice to see you too, Bones," he brushed her question off.

"How could you leave me like that?" Her next question couldn't be ignored.

"My country needed me, I explained what I had to do but none of that matters now. I'm home for good and I need to know that we can be together," the way he phrased that last part of that sentence made Brennan give him a confused look.

_So far away, Been far away for far too long, So far away, Been far away for far too long…  
_

Booth pulled her closer so he could whisper in her ear. Having him that close to her made feelings that she had long buried surface.

"I never told you the one thing I needed to the night I left," he said.

"What did you need to say?" She wondered, inhaling his cologne. She'd missed that smell for the past eight months.

_But you know, you know, you know…_

"I needed to tell you how much I couldn't live without you. I need to see you everyday. I need to be with you everyday. I wanted to tell you that I love you," he replied.

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay, Cause I needed, I need to hear you say… _

Her stunned silence made him realize that he'd overstepped his boundaries. Booth pulled away from her but she stopped him.

"Prove it," the forensic anthropologist said. She pulled him close and pressed her lips to his.

_That I love you, I have loved you all along, And I forgive you, For being away for far too long… _

The electricity from the kiss given last Christmas was still there and they found themselves engaged in a kiss that made onlookers blush. When they were forced to part due to the lack of air, their foreheads came together.

"I love you Seeley Booth and if you ever leave me again, I'll kick your ass,"

"I wouldn't dream of leaving Temperance, I wouldn't dream of it,"

_So keep breathing, Cause I'm not leaving, Hold on to me and, never let me go._

**The End**

* * *

_May the New Year bring an end to the old year's prejudices and hate and may our soldiers come home._


End file.
